This invention relates to an apparatus for wireless-controlling a camera integral with a VTR and an apparatus for two-direction simultaneous control of an electrically-driven device for use with this camera wireless control apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a camera wireless controller and an apparatus for two-direction simultaneous control of an electrically-driven device which can wireless-control a camera and an electrically-driven pan head and which enable two-direction simultaneous control of an electrically-driven device such as an electrically-driven pan head.
Cameras integral with VTRs have been diffused remarkably in recent years. However, it is impossible for the operator to take a picture of him- or herself by using this type of camera alone, and the operator must chase the object while holding the camera, if the object moves around. Recently, therefore, a type of camera system has been used in which a camera integral with a VTR is mounted on an electrically-driven pan head with a cable remote controller and is operated through the cable.
A camera integral with a VTR used with such an electrically-driven pan head with a cable remote controller, however, entails the problem of various restrictions on its use owing to the existence of the cable. In particular, shooting in a situation where the human operator cannot approach the object, e.g., at the time of bird-watching, a long control cable is required which is inconvenient in terms of handling. Also, the camera with VTR cannot be rotated many times in one direction because the cable is entangled.